Katie
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: Greg rescues a little girl from being abused, but her father isn't about to give her up without a fight...I reposted the chapters there were a few mistakes I didn't realize until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:**NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I do not own CSI nor their characters only my own

and I am in need of another Beta reader if anyone is interested

please email me at **Lady_** thanks.

**Description:** Greg rescues a little girl from being abused.

It was a cold day in Vegas as tourists bundled up for the winter allowing themselves to be safe and warm as they walked the cold streets. This was nothing new to the CSI team as they were use to it just as they were use to working the night shifts daily, but on this day of January 13th, 2011 was a day that the life of one CSI by the name of Greg Sanders will change. For better? Or for worse? Who knows. Greg had just taken the day off in what seemed like forever. It was almost Nick's birthday and he was trying to figure out what to get his crush for his birthday. He had gotten a little ways down the sidewalk when he heard soft crying he stopped in midstride turning to his left he walked towards the sound and came upon a little girl. She looked to be 10 years old he slowly walked up to her so he not startle her as he spoke softly.

"Hey sweetheart is everything alright?" Greg asked softly she looked up he could see the frightened look in her eyes he stopped when he saw her backing away a little. "It's ok I'm not gonna hurt you sweetie I'm gonna show you my badge ok?" She looked at him as he slid his id to her she looked at it then back to him, but she still didn't trust him, but allowed him to come closer. "What's your name honey?" Greg asked she looked at him then back down. It was minutes later when she spoke so soft that he almost missed it.

"Katie" Katie said Greg smiled and nodded.

"Well Katie my name is Greg Sanders I'm a CSI you know what that means?" Greg stated then asked she shook her head. "It means I'm with law enforcement and I'm here to help you! How old are you?"

Katie looked at him then smiled a little which earned her a smile back from Greg "I'm 10! are you really a cop?" Katie asked Greg nodded.

"Yeah I am" Greg stated "now why are you sitting here all alone?" Greg asked.

"I'm hiding" Katie stated this confused Greg.

"Hiding?" Katie nodded "From who?" Greg asked

Katie opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted by a loud voice yelling over her as she stood frightened.

"KATIE THERE YOU ARE, YOU FUCKING LITTLE BRAT!" The angrily man stated loudly Katie looked away from Greg and ran straight to the man who slapped her hard knocking her down he then grabbed her roughly by the arm yanking her back to her feet as she cried out he then turned and gazed at Greg then turned and left dragging that poor little girl with him.

Greg stood there unable to move for he was in complete shock he couldn't believe what he just seen and heard he quickly recovered and ran in the direction of the little girl only to find her vanished as if she hadn't been there in the first place. Greg shook his head he new what he saw and he just hoped he could try and find out who she is so he could get to the bottom of this mystery. So Greg did what any good CSI would do he headed right for the Crime Lab. As he entered the building he headed straight for Grissom's office he barged in without even knocking which was unlike him to do so he didn't even see the entire team there until he looked up he suddenly became very sheepish.

"Oops Sorry Griss I'll come back when your..."

"Greg it's ok come on in! Now what can I do for you? Aren't you suppose to be off today?" Grissom asked curiously Greg nodded.

"Yeah, but..." Greg trailed off as he suddenly remembered that frightened little girl and he quickly became very sad.

"But what? Greggo are you alright?" Catherine asked concerned.

Greg looked at her for a moment then took a deep breath "I think a little girl maybe in need of our help" the group was silent for a moment until Nick spoke breaking the silence.

"Are ya sure Greg?" Nick asked Greg nodded that was good enough for Nick.

"How can you be sure?" Warrick asked Greg looked at him then took a deep breath.

"Well as you well know I have the day off and so I was out running some errands and I had just gotten halfway to where I needed to be when I heard the sounds of crying I happened to look over to my left and saw this little girl in the alleyway. She was frightened of me first, but I managed to get her talking she said she was hiding and when I asked her who she was hiding from I think she was gonna tell me when a man yelled at her she jumped up and ran to him then he turned his gaze at me. I could tell that man was evil just by the look in his eyes and that girl was scared of him, but by the time I snapped out of my shock stated they were already gone" Greg said again the room fell silent until Grissom broke it this time.

"Did you get the little girls name?" Grissom asked.

"Only a first name! Katie" Greg stated. Grissom pondered this for a moment then shook his head.

"I'm sorry Greg unless you can give me more compelling evidence and a last name then there is nothing we can do" Grissom sadly responded.

To say Greg was angry was an understatement...furious was more like it "More compelling evidence? Screw the evidence you didn't see what I saw you didn't hear what I heard Griss!" Greg yelled out angrily, but Grissom kept his cool.

"And what exactly did you see and hear Greg?" Grissom asked.

"I seen him slap her knocking her down then he roughly grabbed her yanking her up I thought he was going to rip her arms out he was that rough then I heard and I can quote it too 'Katie there are you, you fucking little brat' now tell me does sound loving to you?" Greg asked.

"Griss maybe we should look into this! Maybe Greg can give a description of the little girl and we can do an ID that way" Nick suggested Greg looked over at him he was grateful that he had a little back up while Catherine and the other two remained silent, but Grissom shook his head

"I'm sorry, but no! Greg go home! Your tired and exhausted you need rest" Grissom ordered Greg stared at him in disbelief he turned and stormed out.

Nick looked at him in sadness and sympathy. He loved Greg he had fallen in love with him form the first day he met the young man, but because of fear he kept his feelings to himself and for years he fought his feelings, but this broke his heart. He shook his head then turned to Grissom.

"Hey boss? Doncha think you were bein' hard on him? I mean Greg has never known to lie to us about somethin' like this" Nick said and asked Grissom looked at Nick then to Catherine and the others who nodded.

"I agree with Nick I think it's worth looking into" Sara stated Grissom just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but like I said without compelling evidence and a last name there is just know way of checking into this. There is a lot of little girls out there with the name Katie and finding the same Katie Greg is talking about is near to impossible so unless Greg can come up with a last name or find that little girl again and get her to open up more then there is nothing we can do" Grissom firmly told everyone they nodded. They didn't like it, but they new Grissom was right.

!

Greg slammed the door to his apartment shut in anger. He couldn't believe that Grissom wouldn't help him and most of all Catherine, Sara and Warrick didn't stick up for him and that hurt, that hurt a lot. At least Nick was the only one who stood up for him and he was grateful for it. He took a deep breath and walked straight for his bedroom. He stopped then turned and walked straight out of his apartment. He needed to get his mind off of things so he decided to go and finish his errands. Halfway through his shopping he decided to stop for a bite to eat so he walked into the nearest diner and sat down at the bar. The waitress came over to him and took his order then walked behind the counter to place his order in. Unbeknownst to Greg that the same man and little girl were in the diner with him as he flipped through his magazine while he waited for his food. Greg looked up at the woman behind the counter she was staring over in a different direction he turned and to his surprise he saw the same little girl with that man he turned back to the woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, but do you happen to know who that little girl is?" Greg asked as he pointed in the girl's direction she nodded, but didn't say a word "Well? Who is she?"

"Sir it's best that you keep to yourself right now" She stated Greg was confused to say the least.

"Ma'am please I need to know who she is and who that man is with her" Greg pressed she shook her head violently.

"Sir believe me you do _not_ wanna mess with that guy" the girl stated.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Because everyone in here and I do mean everyone is terrified of him! He's mean to the bone" she replied Greg just shook his head.

"Not everyone! Ma'am my name is CSI Greg Sanders I'm with the police now please tell me their names" Greg rose his voice as he begged grabbing the attention of everyone in he place he lowered his voice again "ma'am please" the woman just shook her head and this frustrated Greg to no end, but then another woman spoke up.

"Their names are Bryan Simmons and Katie LeAnn Simmons she's his daughter"

"Becca!" The woman shrieked Becca turned and looked at her.

"What? Macy That little girl needs help and you know it" Becca told her as she walked off. Greg nodded his thanks then turned back to his magazine as he processed the information for later use. Just as the man came walking up to the counter.

"Where is my order?" Bryan yelled out causing everyone to jump. Everyone besides Greg who kept his eyes on the magazine.

"I-It's almost done sir" The poor woman stuttered.

"Good because I would like to have it so I can get out of here" Bryan stated. He turned his head and looked at Greg unbeknownst to them Grissom and the others came walking in.

Catherine looked around the diner and then to Grissom she smiled and nodded her approval then turned her attention back to the front. Her eyes fell on Greg she couldn't believe it as she grinned and turned her attention back to her friends and co-workers.

"Hey guys look over there" Catherine announced as she pointed to in front of her they turned and looked "Greg is here" they smiled and started his way.

Bryan kept looking at Greg for the longest time then without warning he grabbed the magazine and yanked it out of his hands Greg turned in anger.

"Hey what the fuck is your problem man?" Greg yelled out loudly as the whole restaurant went silent and in shock as they stared at the two the man stared at him like he couldn't believe he talked to him that way.

"CSI Greg Sanders right? Well I saw you talking to my daughter yesterday and I'd watch what you say to me if I were you because you see I'm feared around here and for good reason too" Bryan stated Greg just looked at him.

"I don't give a fuck if you are or not you just don't yank things out of other peoples hands" Greg stated he wasn't afraid of him, but in his mind he should have been and seeing this caused Bryan to grow angry he grabbed Greg by the collar and yanked him towards him.

"Listen here you little punk! I don't care if you are in law enforcement or not don't come near my daughter again if you know what's good for you" Bryan spat "and since I'm a nice guy and all I'll give you a little warning"

Bryan pulled his fist back and was about to make contact with Greg's face when he was grabbed by the hand. He looked over at who dared to touch him and came face to face with Nick who was fuming with anger. Bryan tried to yank his hand away, but couldn't for Nick had a tight grip on him only to have his grip tighten even more as he spoke.

"Listen here bud 'cause I'm only gonna say it once, touch him again and you'll be walkin' around with a broken hand for the rest of yer life got that?" Nick stated angrily then he released him only to have him try and size Nick up. Nick just raised his eyebrows as if to say 'your kidding right?' "I ain't afraid of you so ya' can drop the whole macho act" Bryan looked at him then back to Greg then he looked over at the group behind Nick who gave him their 'I'm not afraid of you' look so he gave up they watched him walk back to his booth he grabbed his daughter by the hand and stormed out.

Greg turned back to Nick and the others he smiled.

"Thanks Nick" Greg said Nick nodded with a smile.

"No prob! So anyway was that the little girl you were tellin' us about?" Nick asked Greg nodded.

"Yes that's her" Greg replied Nick turned to the woman behind the counter.

"Ma'am that little girl that my friend here was tellin' us about is she in some kind of trouble?" Nick asked the woman remained silent as she looked down Nick began to grow impatient "Ma'am I will ask again! Is she in some sort of trouble?" the woman sighed and nodded.

"Y-Yes we have suspected that Mr. Simmons is abusing his daughter maybe even molesting her, but we're too scared of him to do anything about it" Nick shook his head in disgust

"See! Griss please! I really _really_ believe she needs our help and I now know her full name as well as her fathers" Greg begged desperately Grissom sighed and nodded.

"Ok Greg I'll call Brass and have him check into it" Grissom said Greg sighed a breath of relief and nodded.

"Thank you!" Greg beamed.

"Now Greg I can't promise you that everything will check out, but we can give it our best shot" Grissom stated Greg nodded.

"That's all I ask"

Grissom pulled out his cell and called Brass to let him know what's going on so now all they have to do Is wait on the results.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Greg dragged himself out of bed as his alarm went off. He yawned and stretched then got up he walked straight for his bathroom turning on the shower he stripped himself of his clothes and got in. the spray of the shower felt good against his skin. He closed his eyes and imagined Nick in the shower with him as this caused him to become aroused he reached for the handle and turned his water from hot to cold as he tried to get his arousal undercontrol then he got out and dressed for work. Greg went to his kitchen grabbed a thermal cup and poured himself some coffee then he made his lunch or dinner however you put it getting them together for work. When everything was done he grabbed his keys and headed out the door for work. Greg arrived shortly after he left as he got out he grabbed his things and headed for the breakroom. Greg walked in seeing Nick and the others there he smiled at them as they smiled back he placed his food in the fridge then sat down next to Nick. Grissom spoke up after Greg arrived.

"Alright let's get started! Before I hand out your assignments I have an announcement Greg Brass spent most of the night last night checking the background of Mr. Simmons and what he found was not good! It seems you were right all along and for that I am sorry for not believing you and as soon as Brass gets a court order and petition we can go and pick up Katie" Grissom stated everyone looked at him shocked they couldn't believe he apologized it wasn't like to do so, but he did Greg nodded and smiled.

"Great that's great I'm glad! How long do you think it will take to get a petition?" Greg asked excitingly Grissom shook his head.

"I don't know Greg I really don't know, but I hope soon. Now for the other part we have no cases today so I want all the reports finished by the time you go home" Grissom said they groaned and got up soon the breakroom was empty as they went they're separate ways.

It was a couple hours later when Grissom came busting through the breakroom doors causing the others to jump for they had decided to take a lunch break they looked up at him as he waved a piece of paper in hand.

"The petition came through what do you say we go rescue Katie?" They nodded as they got up putting their lunches away and headed out.

They arrived at the home of Bryan Simmons Brass was already waiting for them as they walked up to him he nodded then headed for the door. Brass knocked on the door, but there was no answer so he tried again. Greg was getting restless as Brass continued to knock, suddenly the door came opened in a flash as Bryan stood there in his boxers and wife beater shirt he looked irritated.

"What do you want?" He growled Brass just shook his head.

"Mr. Simmons we have come to take Katie off your hands" Brass said Bryan grew angry.

"The hell you are! Get off my property and away from my land" Bryan stated as he tried to close the door Brass and Warrick stopped him pushing the door opened. "What the fuck do you think you are doing? You have no right"

"Actually Mr. Simmons we do and the petition we hold in our hands says so" Warrick stated he looked over his shoulder and found Katie hiding she looked frightened. Warrick walked in and straight for the child, but she cowered away from him so he stopped. "It's ok sweetheart I won't hurt you" Warrick cooed, but she just scurried away. Warrick turned his head and looked at Brass. "She wont come to me! She's afraid"

"'Rick let me try" Greg said as he came to the door Bryan looked at him.

"You sure Greg?" Warrick asked Greg nodded.

Nick and the others stood around and watched as Greg walked into the house he walked slowly up to the girl he smiled bright as she recognized him.

"Hey sweetheart remember me? From the alleyway?" Greg asked she nodded "It's gonna be ok"

"Are you gonna take me away from my daddy?" Katie asked Greg nodded she ran into his arms and latched herself to him. He picked her up and carried her to the door, but Bryan stopped him before he could get out.

"You take my daughter out of this house and you will pay dearly" Bryan growled she huddled closer to him as he backed up a little and gulped.

"Mr. Simmons I suggest you step back and allow my CSI to exit the premises" Grissom said Greg quickly left the house with the child wrapped securely in his arms Warrick right behind him. "Mr. Simmons if we find that you have harmed that child in anyway we will be back" Grissom told him then turned and left with the rest.

The drive to the hospital was eventful the little girl Katie had not let go of Greg the whole way and every time Nick looked over at him his heart tugged at the sight. He smiled when Greg caught him looked as the young man smiled sweetly back at him. Warrick watched the exchange between his two best friends and rolled his eyes, but smirked none the less. They arrived at the hospital parking the car Greg got out with Katie still attached to him as they entered the emergency room. They approached the desk.

"Excuse me miss, but this little girl needs to be checked immediately" Greg said she looked up at him.

"Do you have any insurance on her? And is she your daughter?" She asked.

"No and No" Greg stated

"Then I'm afraid we cannot see her without her father's permission" The nurse politely said and before Greg could open his mouth Catherine was there in an instant

"Actually yes you can for you see this little girl we have reason to believe was abused by her father and we are law enforcement CSI" Catherine explained pulling her badge the nurse looked at her then to the id and nodded.

"Ok then that's different! If you can hand her to me we'll take her from here" The nurse said as she went to get Katie she just clung to Greg more desperate then before.

"She doesn't want to let go of me is it ok if I come back with her?" Greg said and asked the nurse nodded.

"Yes, but only you" with that all three of them disappeared behind the doors.

Greg placed Katie down on the bed, but she still didn't want to let go so Greg had to talk her into letting go and soon enough she released him then he explained that he couldn't be in the same room as her while they examined her, but she wouldn't have it and threw a big fit so they allowed him to stay as long as he kept his eyes closed he nodded and held her hand. Soon the examinations were done and he opened his eyes the nurse pulled him to the side and led him to talk to him privately.

"Mr..."

"Oh Sanders, Greg Sanders CSI"

"Right! Ok Mr. Sanders our examinations on her shows signs of abuse heavily abuse there are bruises on her some recently too..."

"Was she raped?" Greg asked he was afraid to know the answer the nurse looked at him sadly and nodded. he sighed shaking his head.

"Yes there were signs of sexual assault! It hasn't hit her yet, but it will eventually and when it does someone is gonna need to be there for her to help her" The nurse said as she closed her notes "We will need to keep her over night for observation if that's ok?" Greg had tears in his eyes as he walked back out into the waiting room Nick and the others stood as Greg approached them.

Greg was still looking down when he walked up to his friends and when he looked up it broke Nick's heart to see Greg in tears.

"Greg?"

"He hurt her! He raped and beat her...I-" Greg didn't get to finish because he couldn't contain the sobs any longer and broke down Nick pulled him into a hug trying to sooth him. Catherine shook her head in anger and disgust.

"What did they say Greg?" Catherine asked Greg pulled away and looked at her she couldn't help a tear that fell from her eyes.

"The nurse said that she had been abused for quite some time and the sexual assaults were multiple she even had some fresh ones meaning he did it again right before we showed up" Greg stated as he choked on a sob.

"It's gonna be ok Greg were gonna bring him in as soon as Griss get's off the phone with Brass" Nick said Greg smiled at him and nodded.

"I hope so" Greg murmured just as Grissom hung his cell up he looked at everyone.

"Brass is on his way to pick up Mr. Simmons now! Greg I have to call child services so they can..."

"No way Griss! You know she won't go to anyone, but me" Greg interrupted Grissom sighed and nodded.

"I know that Greg, but you know I have to as much as I hate it I have to" Grissom explained Greg slowly nodded he didn't like it, but Grissom was right.

So Grissom pulled his cell out once again and called for child services. Once he was finished with them on the phone he hung up as Greg kept his head bowed, but they could see the tear drops on the floor and they felt for the young man knowing he had became attached to the little girl and not wanting to let her go or out of his sights, but he couldn't do anything about it even if he wanted to. Nick pulled him into a hug once again, but Greg just pushed him away and took off. Nick was quick to get to his feet, but Warrick stopped him before he could run after the young man shaking his head.

"No Nick! Leave him be for now. He's upset and heartbroken he'll be ok and he will come to you when he's good and ready just give him time ok?" Warrick said and asked Nick nodded and sat back down and waited for child services.

Greg ran outside wanting to get some fresh air for he needed to get his mind off of things. He sat down on the curb keeping his head down just as Brass came walking up he saw Greg sitting there. He wanted to go over to the young man, but he had other important matters to attend to. The thing was he went to arrest Mr. Simmons only to find he had disappeared on the run was more like it so now they had to deal with finding him before he came after Katie. He new this news was gonna anger Greg and make him even more upset then before, but it needed to be said. Greg looked up in time to see Brass walking into the hospital so he got up and followed Brass inside where they reached Grissom and the others.

"Hey guys I've got some bad news! Mr. Simmons I'm afraid went on the run" Brass announced everyone shook their head they weren't a bit surprised by this Greg however was furious.

"What do you mean on the run? He's still out there?" Greg asked angrily.

"Greg calm down! We'll find him" Grissom assured him, but Greg shook his head.

"Griss I am not letting child services take Katie while that monster is still out there. You know he could get to her that way! She needs to be someplace safe" Greg stated Grissom looked at Greg then nodded.

"I agree so we need to find a safe place for her until then" Grissom said.

"I'll take her" Greg announced

"No Greg! Your too attached to this case and her Catherine will take her" Grissom stated.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"Griss no! I already have a daughter to deal with not that I don't wanna take her, I wouldn't mind really I wouldn't, but I just cannot handle two children right now" Catherine said Grissom turned to Warrick.

"No way she doesn't like remember?" Warrick deadpinned Grissom turned to Sara.

"Sara?" Sara sighed and nodded.

"Ok I'll take her" Sara said.

"Thank you!" Grissom thanked her she smiled and nodded, but Greg yelled out causing them to gap in shock.

"NO! I'll take her and don't you dare try and stop me Griss" Greg said with a warning tone.

"Greg first off all don't give me that attitude I am your boss and secondly I will decide where she needs to be" Grissom warned him with that look Greg was about to protest when Nick spoke up.

"Why don't both Greg and Katie come and stay with me! I could protect them both if needed" Nick suggested they all looked at him Greg smiled thankfully "Griss you know Katie won't go to no one, but Greg and I think she'll be safer at my place with Greg watchin' her carefully" Grissom sighed.

"Are you sure Nick?" Grissom asked Nick nodded. "Ok then! I guess that will be ok"

with that discussion out of the way the only thing left to do is find Mr. Simmons before it's too late.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Greg spent the next day in the hospital with Katie and when it was time for them to leave Nick arrived to pick them up. Greg smiled gratefully at Nick who just smiled back Katie kept a hold on Greg's hand as they walked to the truck. Greg introduced Katie to Nick who smiled and waved lightly at the small girl it he then explained that Nick was his very best friend and that he was somebody he trusted with his life so she shouldn't be afraid to trust him. Katie smiled and nodded she released Greg's hand, walked over to Nick and hugged him this shocked both Greg and Nick, but after a moment he hugged the child back and soon they were well on their way to Nicks.

**2 days later...**

it had been two days and still no word nor trace of Bryan Simmons and that was worrying Greg to no end. He was sure he was already starting to over stay his welcome. Greg walked into the breakroom as he grabbed a pot of coffee he had made earlier just as Nick and Catherine came walking in they were laughing and talking, Greg looked over at them and smiled when they caught sight of him and smiled back.

"Nick can I ask you a question?" Greg asked Nick nodded.

"Sure bud what's up?" Nick asked.

"Am I becoming a burden on you?" Greg asked this caught Nick off guard and Catherine couldn't do nothing, but watch. Nick shook his head.

"No Greg your not, I don't mind you and Katie stayin' really I don't" Nick tried to assure the young man, but Greg seemed unconvinced.

"Are you sure Nick? Because we can go back to my apartment I mean it's no..." Greg began, but Nick quickly cut him off.

"Greg! It's no problem really" Nick stated assuring him once again Greg let out a breath of relief and nodded.

"Ok I just don't wanna seem like a pest is all" Greg said Nick only smiled fondly this caught Catherine's eyes as they grew wide she smirked grabbing Nick by the arm.

"Uh Cath what are ya doin'?" Nick asked she just pulled him out and down the hall, but before she did she turned to Greg.

"Be right back" Greg nodded.

Catherine stopped and pushed Nick to the side she looked both ways of the hall way to make sure no one was looking or listening then turned back to Nick with the same smirk she had in the breakroom and hugged the fire out of him. Nick was confused at her behavior and it kinda frightened him a little.

"Cath?..."

"Oh Nicky I _new_ you like Greg I just new it" Catherine happily said as she pulled away Nick was shocked to say the least.

"Cath I-I..uh...I d-don't know w-what..." Nick tried to come up with an excuse, but he new he couldn't so he sighed and looked at Catherine this time right in the eyes "How did you know?" Catherine smiled big.

"The way you smiled at him and plus the way you look at him when he's not looking! Honestly Nick you couldn't be more obvious hell I wouldn't be surprised if the entire lab new" Catherine replied Nick turned a shade of red and she couldn't help, but giggle so Nick nodded.

"Yeah I do like him...I-I think I might even love him" Nick admitted.

"Awww that is soooo sweet! Nick you need to tell him" Catherine said Nick shook his head.

"No Cath! He would never return my feelin's and I don't wanna scare him away" Nick said then walked away Catherine took a deep breath and released it with frustration unaware that Warrick was standing there and heard every word.

"Nick denying his feelings for Greg again?" Warrick asked causing Catherine to jump in surprise she quickly shook it off and nodded.

"Yup" Catherine huffed Warrick shook his head in amusement.

"I swear that man is so thick headed I might need to beat it into his skull" Warrick stated Catherine looked at him.

"Is there something your not telling me?" Catherine asked.

"Maybe..."

"Oh come on tell me" Catherine pleaded Warrick shook his head.

"Sorry! Not my place to tell" Warrick said then walked away Catherine shook her head and headed back to the breakroom.

She entered just in time as Warrick and Grissom came walking in right behind her it was a slow day and they were getting board.

Brass was sitting in his office when the call came in it annoyed him that he couldn't get a decent quite time in his office. He sighed and picked up the phone none the less.

"Brass!" Brass answered he listened to the voice on the other end he bowed his head and shook it in disgust "Any ID?" he waited his jaw clinched in anger he new the moment the officer on the other end read the ID he sighed "Alright thanks is she on the way to Desert Palms? Ok I'll let Greg know and grab the CSI's thanks Tom" Brass thanked him then hung up.

He got up and made his way towards the breakroom if he new the CSI's that's were they'll be and sure enough that's where he found them. Brass walked in with that look on his face it was sad and full of sympathy and usually that meant no good could come from that.

"Guys I just got off the phone with dispatch..." Brass stopped and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Warrick asked concerned. Brass looked at him then he turned his attention to Greg.

"Greg someone reported screaming coming from your apartment...I'm afraid your mother has been hurt real bad! Officer Herras said that she was badly beaten she's on her way to Desert Palms right now! I thought you would want to know" Brass explained.

Greg stood in complete shock and horror his cup slipped from his fingers and crashed to the floor. He quickly snapped out of his shocked state and ran for the door and out the building. He got into his car and drove to Desert Palms. Greg arrived in short record and time he exited the car and ran into the emergency room where he approached a nurse sitting behind the desk.

"Excuse me ma'am I'm looking for Rebecca Sanders? She came in badly beaten?" Greg asked desperately the woman nodded.

"Yes the officer that explained to the medics told me that the woman on the stretcher was the same woman in the picture are you family?" she asked Greg nodded.

"Yes I'm her son" Greg announced he gave her his Id she nodded in sympathy.

"I'm sorry, but she was taken back into surgery I'll let the Dr. know your here as soon as we hear something ok?" she told him he nodded and sat down in wait.

!

"Poor Greg! I feel so bad for him" Sara said shaking her head as they processed the scene it was heartbreaking to see their youngest team member go through this.

"I know, but for his sake we need to keep our heads up and find this guy" Warrick pointed out Sara nodded.

"Hey guys I called my neighbor and told her what was goin' on she said not to worry that she'll keep Katie for as long as we need to be able to catch this SOB" Nick announced they nodded and went back to work.

!

it has been nearly 3 hours since Greg got the news, by then he new Grissom and the others would be back at the lab. He was lost in thought that he had almost missed his name being called he looked up at the surgeon who had that look on his face.

"Mr. Sanders?" he asked Greg nodded the look meant it was not good. "My name is Dr. Riley I operated on your mother Rebecca Sanders"

"How is she?" Greg asked hoping that look wasn't what he was fearing, but his heart broke at what the Dr. had to report.

"I'm so very sorry, but we did the best we could I'm afraid we lost her! You can come and see her before we release her to the morgue" Dr. Riley said Greg was in tears he sat down and nodded he then looked up.

"T-Thank you, but I can't" Greg got up the Dr. nodded.

"Again I'm so very sorry for your loss" with that the Dr walked away. Greg stood there for a moment then slowly walked out.

Greg headed back to the lab driving slowly and ignoring the honking of the horns he turned into the parking garage and sat there for a while. He then got out and made his way into the lab Judy was about to greet him when she saw the lost look in his eyes she immediately new he lost a loved one she gathered him into a hug as he hugged her back then made his way towards the breakroom to let Grissom know what's going on. He opened the door and came walked in everyone in there looked at him.

"Greg?" Catherine called softly Greg looked up trying to hold back his tears and shook his head.

"S-She she's dead! My mother's gone" Greg stated

he could hold back any longer as he hit the ground sobbing with everything he had. Nick was immediately by his side drawing him into a hug as he clung to him for dear life. Catherine was speechless as was Sara, Warrick and Grissom their heart broke for him.

"Greg I am so sorry" Sara said sadly.

Warrick didn't know what to do he wanted to comfort his best friend, he couldn't believe this was happening and he wanted so much to put a bullet into the head of that bastard who abused Katie and killed Greg's mother. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he watched one of his best friends start to cry.

For the first time in years Nick cried. He cried for his best friend had just lost his mother the only living family he had left and he new this because Greg had confided in him years ago and now he has no one...well he has him, but he's not about to tell him that right now. So he just held the young man in his arms and allowed him to cry.

"Greg I-I don't know what to say" Nick said Greg just shook his head.

"Just hold me" his reply was muffled, but Nick heard it none the less so he picked him and himself off the floor and carried the young man to the sofa and sat down and just held him.

The others watched in complete sadness as did Brass who happened to walk in at the same time as Greg and heard everything. He quietly walked over and sat down as he watched with fondness at the display on the couch and he couldn't help, but make a comment.

"I know this isn't the best time, but if there is anyone who deserves happiness at this point it's both you and Greg! You two belong together and right now Greg needs you more then ever" Brass said everyone looked at him in wonder and shock as did Nick.

"Brass how...?" Nick began, but Brass quickly hushed him

"Nick I'm a detective and pretty damned good one at that! I've seen the way you look at him the way your always over-protective and not to mention the way you flush when he's mentioned face it Nick your in love with him and the sooner you come to terms with it the better you both will be" Brass stated Nick just sat there stunned he thought he had hidden it well, but obviously not. Greg pulled back and looked at Brass then to Nick.

"Nicky? Is he right?" Greg asked and hoped Nick stared at his secret-well not so secret anymore love and nodded that put a little bit of light back into his eyes.

Greg wanted so much to kiss Nick right now, but he new he would feel uncomfortable so he refrained from it. Nick however had other idea's he wanted to put the full light back into his eyes so he leant forward and kissed his love. Greg hesitated for a moment shocked at his boldness then when his brain was able to catch up he quickly kissed him back. The others looked and smiled 'Finally' they thought when Nick pulled back from the kiss allowing them to breath.

"About damn time" Warrick muttered everyone laughed and nodded then turned their attention back to the case at hand.

This was going to be a difficult one they new it and it was because now they have Bryan Simmons on the murder of Rebecca Sanders the mother of Greg Sanders and they'll be damned if he get's away with it. They will make him pay no matter what.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nick and Greg arrived back at Nick's to rest up until they can get more evidence and process it. Nick walked up to his door with Greg and Katie they had stopped by to pick up and found his door opened. He quickly pulled Greg and Katie to the side turning to them with a serious expression on his face.

"You two stay here" Nick instructed Greg nodded keeping a hold on the girl as Nick drew his gun and slowly walked into his house gun pointed.

Nick quickly scanned his front hall then moved into the living room ready for anything, but what he saw completely took him by surprise. There sitting in his living room was his entire family as they jumped up and yelled 'surprise' but quickly the smiles faded at the fearful look on his face.

"Nicky?" Jillian began

"Momma? shit! don't you guys ever scare me like that! Why was my front door opened anyway?" Nick replied then asked as he put his weapon away. The sudden yell of Greg's voice caused him to jump and he smiled.

"Nick is everything alright?" Greg asked yelling.

"Yeah you and Katie can come on in" Nick hollered back.

Greg came walking in with the little girl in toe then stopped as he came upon Nick's family all in the living room he quickly looked at Nick who shrugged.

"Had no idea they were gonna be here Greg!" Nick explained Greg just looked at him. Nick's mother could see the hesitant in his eyes.

"It's true! Today is Nick's birthday and we wanted to surprise him I promise we didn't even call him to let him know we were comin'" Jillian explained Greg relaxed and nodded.

"I'll go to my apartment then and..."

Nick quickly interrupted him shaking his head firmly "No absolutely not! It's not safe there in case you've forgotten" Nick pointed out.

"But..."

"No buts now go put Katie to bed and I'll see you back into the livin' room ok?" Nick instructed leaving no room for argument Greg nodded and disappeared out of sight and hearing.

Nick watched him go then sighed and flopped down on his couch. After a few minutes of silence, Bill decided to break the silence with a question of his own.

"Pancho? why is your friend here with that little girl? and why are you acting paranoid for?" Bill asked Nick just shook his head.

"it's complicated! it has somethin' to do with a case" Nick said he nodded as both his parents, his brother and sisters changed the subject and began to talk. they talked about anything and everything earning a laugh from Nick then he quickly sat up. this caught his brothers attention.

"Nick? are you alright?" BJ asked Jillian looked over at her son as did Bill and his sisters.

"Nicky...?" Vickie began

"Shhhhh!" Nick shushed them.

Nick strained his ears to listen and sure enough he heard movement in his backyard which had him to his feet and gun drawn in a heartbeat. in that moment Greg chose to come walking in and a reflective light barely caught Nick's eye he instantly new what it was as he quickly turned and rushed to Greg his heart beating a mile a minute.

"GREG! GET DOWN" Nick shouted and tackled Greg to the ground just as the glass shattered on impact of a gun going off. Nick pulled his cell out as he instructed everyone to stay down. "Brass! Get some men down to my house immediately I thing Mr. Simmons now knows where I live...yeah he just took a shot at Greg...No he's fine as are my parents and family...yeah they surprised me ok thanks! Greg you stay down and stay here" with that Nick was off rushing out into this back yard with his father and brother at his side each had their own gun licensed and all.

They returned back inside after a few minutes of searching and found nothing. Nick walked up to his mother to make sure she was ok then he ran over to where Greg was. He wanted to make sure he was ok and that he wasn't hit he breathed a breath of relief to find no marks on him as he drew the shaking young man into a hug not caring if his family was watching.

"It's ok Greggo I gotcha! I won't let anythin' happen to you or Katie" Nick said trying to assure the young man Greg was trembling with fear.

"Why? Why is he doing this? First my mom and now this? Nick I put your family in danger for heavens sake! He must really want Katie back if he's gonna go to any lengths kill me to assure he get's her back" Greg cried he began to sob.

"Nick? What the hell is goin' on?" Bill asked he was a little confused and angry that somebody would dare shoot at them. Nick turned to see his family with fear written on his face.

"Greg?" Nick asked Greg immediately new what he was asking so he nodded. Nick sighed and cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna go check on Katie she's probably scared that gunshot was pretty loud" Greg said

Nick nodded he then turned to his family and sat down on the couch. He took a deep breath and began. By the time he was finished with his story Jillian was almost in tears her heart broke for that little girl, but what Nick said next really broke her heart.

"But that's not the worst of it" Nick said.

"What is? I'm pretty sure nothin' could beat that" Gwen said bitterly at the man who dared to hurt that little girl.

"Oh I beg to differ! you won't think that after this" Nick said. Gwen stared at him confused like as he continued. "Yesterday that bastard..."

"Nick!" Jillian scolded him for his language.

"What? Well he is. Anyway yesterday that bas...uh monster" Nick quickly changed his words after the look Jillian gave him "killed Greg's mother" Nick finished the pain, pain for his best friend and now lover was evident in his voice Jillian gasped in shock and sadness. They turned and saw Greg standing there he had a small smile he looked so sad and lonely.

Jillian got up and slowly walked over to Greg she immediately drew him into a tight hug as he hugged her back. When she released him she stepped back a little and gave him the most warmest smile she had and wiped away the tears that fell with her thumb. Nick got up and walked over to Greg gathering the young man into his arms.

"Mom, Dad guys there is somethin' I need to tell ya and this might come as a surprise, but this is just how I am and I wouldn't change anythin' for anybody and..." Nick rambled, but Bill quickly cut him off.

"Son! Please what is it?" Bill asked Jillian already new what, but kept her smirk to herself.

"Please don't hate or disown me for this" Nick said and asked.

"Pancho why would I hate you? Or disown you for that matter? So fare you haven't...oh" Bill said then it clicked "Well I'd be lyin' if I said that this was a surprise, but truth be told we new all along. We were just waitin' for you to tell us on your own time" Bill said with a smile

Nick looked over at his brother and sisters and each and everyone of them have a smile on their faces and he couldn't help, but feel loved he nodded, got up and walked over to Greg drawing him into a hug as he looked at his family.

"Greg here is my boyfriend" Nick said Bill smiled big as did the rest of his family it was Lilly that spoke first.

"Ha I new it! You guys owe me 50 bucks each" Lilly sang triumphantly.

Nick watched as each of his family including his mom and dad fish out 50 dollars and handing it over. He shook his head in unbelief, but he just had to ask anyway.

"You new about Greg?" Nick asked.

"Well duh! You make it pretty obvious when you do nothin', but speak of him on and off" Lilly stated with a smirk.

"Ok ok I get it sis! But I do have to ask are ya guys ok with it?" Nick asked fearing the worst.

"Of course we are son! Like I said we had already new, but didn't go to you because we wanted _you_ to come to us" Bill said then shook his sons hand he turned to Greg with a smile. "Son I just want you to know that your not alone, you have us as your family now and I am sorry for the loss of your mom if there is anythin' we can do you let me know alright?" Bill said and asked Greg sniffed and nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Stokes" Greg said Bill shook his head.

"Just call me pops if you want" Greg smiled and nodded.

When Brass finally arrived they had the whole neighborhood as well as Nick's backyard scanned. Once the area was secure Brass took everyone's statement and told Nick that he would have a couple of uniforms outside his house Nick said his thanks as they left for the night. After that they all gathered around the living room and talked through half the night.

It was close to midnight and the house was plunged into darkness and quite took over as everyone slept peacefully. The next morning both Nick and Greg were awaken by the smell of breakfast. They patted through the hallway and straight into the living room were they spotted Katie talking and laughing with one of Nick's sisters and that took them both by surprise. When Katie looked over at Greg she got up and ran for him.

"Greggy!" Katie yelled happily Greg picked her up and hugged the child.

"So what have you been doing this morning Katie?" Greg sweetly asked all the while he tickled her making her laugh.

"I was playing with Aunt Vicki" Katie replied Greg stopped for a moment and looked at Nick who shrugged then turned his head towards Nick's second eldest sister she smiled and nodded.

"What? It's ok if she calls me Aunt Vicki in fact I really don't mind it at all" Vicki proudly stated she Greg smiled at that.

"Breakfast is ready" Jillian called out as everyone ate.

Once breakfast was finished Nick had to get ready for work. Everyone left leaving Greg home alone with Katie. Jillian and her daughters left to go do a little bit of shopping for Nick's late birthday as did Bill and his son Bill Jr all the while the two uniform officers were still parked right outside Nick's home. Greg had just returned to the living room with Katie when he stopped dead in his tracks there in the living room covered in blood was Bryan Simmons who had a gun pointed at Greg he had that sick smile on his face.

"I told ya CSI Greg Sanders that if you took my daughter that you would pay dearly and now you two will come with me very very nicely" Bryan suggested with his gun drawn at them.

Katie whimpered clinging to Greg for dear life. Greg looked down at the child and nodded.

"don't worry It's gonna be ok" Greg assured the girl who nodded.

Bryan led them outside and straight for the car that was parked right across the street. It was an ordinary car and he was actually surprised that none had noticed him following them. He opened the trunk and ordered Katie to get in Greg had refused to put her in the trunk, but he unfortunately didn't have a choice and once the trunk door was closed he ordered Greg to get into the passenger seat and they drove off out of sight just as Nick and the others came pulling up.

"Well it's good to be back home right momma?" Nick asked with a smirk, but his smile was quickly wiped from his mouth when he saw the two officers on dead on the ground and he quickly sprang for his house with his family in toe. "GREG? GREG WERE ARE YA?" Nick hollered he searched the entire house, but no sign of Greg or Katie any where so he picked up the phone and called Brass "Brass Greg and Katie have been kidnapped"

"_Nick are you sure?"_ Brass asked

"yes I'm sure" Nick assured him

"_Did they go off to the park or something? Because you know kids love parks" _Brass suggested trying to calm Nick, but this seemed to irritate Nick more.

"No they didn't go off to a park or somethin'" Nick gritted through the phone.

"_How do you know?"_ Brass countered with a calm voice.

"How do I know? Oh I don't know maybe because of the two dead officers on my front lawn is how!" Nick ravaged through the phone now he was beyond irritated here he was trying to get help while Brass was wasting time trying to make excuses he could hear his curse and sigh.

"_Alright Nick we'll be there in a few"_ Brass told him then hung up.

Nick stared at his phone then his house for a moment neither one saying a word then without warning he threw his phone causing it to break on impact making everyone jump in shock.

"DAMNIT!" Nick cursed as he sank down into the chair.

Jillian watched as her youngest child struggle with his emotions. She new her husband had always taught his boys to never show emotion nor cry, but seeing Nick break apart was breaking her heart she turned to her husband who nodded as she turned back and reached out to her son. Nick's head snapped up and he caught his mothers eyes they were soft laced with golden honey and it was enough to break the walls of emotion that he had so carefully placed up and began to sob. Jillian pulled her son into an embrace while soothing him.

"Shhhh, now now Nick everything will be ok! You'll find him I know you will" Jillian said soothingly.

"It's all my fault momma!" Nick whispered.

"Oh baby no it's not! You can't blame yourself for this" Jillian said.

"But it is! I told him he could stay here and that I wouldn't let anythin' happen to him and now he and Katie are gone" Nick sniffed he pulled back and looked at his mother.

"Nick son listen to me. Your mother is right blamin' yourself right now is not helpin' Greg nor Katie you need to get yer head on straight and find that boy!" Bill spoke up as he walked to his son. Nick looked at him then nodded.

"Yeah your right dad. I will find him and Katie even if its the last thing I do" Nick announced he got up just as Grissom and the others arrived.

"Nick Brass told us what happened and don't worry we'll get them back" Grissom assured Nick he nodded with thanks.

Now all they had to do was try and find were Mr. Simmons took Greg and Katie and go from there. They just hope they're not too late.

!

Bryan dragged both Greg and Katie into his suburban home as he tossed them both into the bedroom on the right side of the master bedroom. He closed and locked the door behind them. Katie was shivering from fear and the cold as Greg pulled her close.

"I'm scared Greggy!" Katie whimpered Greg nodded.

"As am I Katie as am I! Don't worry though Nicky will find us I know he will" Greg tried to assure the scared child he could only hope.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

it has nearly been 24 hours since Greg and Katie was kidnapped and the team was nowhere near finding Bryan Simmons. As the clock ticked time was running out and they new it, they new it well. Nick paced around the breakroom as he was on edge with anticipation and worry. Nick sighed and sat down he buried his head into his hands and shook it trying to clear his head.

"Hey man! It's gonna be alright. We'll find him I know we will" Warrick said out of nowhere causing Nick to jump slightly.

"I know 'Rick, but I can't help, but feel like somethin's missin'" Nick said Warrick nodded and sat beside his best friend.

"I know man I know! Let's just hope we find what we're missing before it's too late" Warrick replied Nick nodded.

!

Bryan paced around his house unsure on what to do. He just killed two cops kidnapped a third along with his daughter so frankly he is in hot water and I do mean **HOT**. Bryan suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he scratched his head then his chin _'hmmmm water...aha that's it'_ Bryan mused to himself he new what he was gonna do, but he had to do it fast before anyone caught him, but first he needed to kill Katie that girl had caused him too much trouble so he walked out of the house to the backyard getting everything ready.

!

Nick and Warrick were talking among themselves when Catherine came in along with Sara and Grissom they had a few files in their hands as they sat down at the table. Nick and Warrick joined them looking down at the rapsheet that Mr. Bryan Simmons had on him as Warrick shook his head in disgust.

"Damn look at this, you would think with a rapsheet like, that they wouldn't give that man his daughter, but I guess that's what happens when your afraid of Mr. Simmons" Warrick said they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know luckily we're not afraid of him" Sara replied. Nick snorted in agreement.

"Well maybe he should be the one afraid" Nick stated they looked at him curiously.

"Why?" asked Sara she had a feeling she already new the answer.

"Because when I get my hands on that SOB I'll give him somethin' to be afraid of" Nick replied Sara nodded she was right.

"Nicky" Grissom warned.

"Oh come on Griss! You know you wanna have at him too" Nick whined Grissom smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah I definitely want to kill this bastard, but we also have to remember we _are_ law enforcement so we have to go by the book. And besides your not even suppose to be working this case Nick because of your closeness to Greg and Katie; conflict of interest" Grissom pointed out Nick was shocked for a moment.

"Griss are ya pullin' me off this case?" Nick asked Grissom just shook his head.

"No! Not if you keep your head on right and focus on the case then I won't have to, but if you get distracted by any way you will be pulled off. Do I make myself clear?" Grissom said then asked Nick sighed with relief and nodded.

"Yeah boss I understand"

"Good! Now let's go over this and figure out if Mr. Simmons had any relatives and see if they left him anything" Grissom said they nodded and got to work.

!

Bryan came walking in sometime later after hours of working in the backyard. He grabbed the gun in his desk drawer then slid it back into place. He walked to the back bedroom and opened the door Katie clung to Greg as Bryan came walking in he had a sickening smile. He reached out to grab Katie, but Greg held on tightly to her Bryan swung the butt of the gun and whacked Greg upside the head with it knocking him down stunning him long enough so Bryan could get Katie outside as she screamed and cried for Greg.

Katie struggled to get free from her father who was dragging her outside he smiled when he threw her down on the ground she cried in fear when he laughed outright. He crouched down next to Katie stroking her hair making her flinch away from him.

"Ya know kid your more trouble then your worth" Bryan said then he sighed "But sadly I'm gonna have to get rid of you and your friend"

with that he raised the gun, but before he could pull the trigger he was tackled from behind Greg had managed to recover and using what strength he had left he was trying to hold off Bryan so Katie could get away Greg turned his head towards the frightened girl.

"Katie go run! I'll hold him off just make your get away" Greg yelled softly, but Katie was too frightened to move so Greg tried again this time a little more forceful. "KATIE! GET OUT OF HERE _NOW_" that seemed to snap her out of her trance as she got up and ran out of the backyard and out of the house.

Bryan watched as the little girl was once again out of sight he cursed and gained the upper hand and hit Greg once again sending him on his ass. Bryan got up and wiped his bloody lip and shook his head he was pissed beyond words he raised the gun pointing it to him.

"Get up now! You fucking prick, you caused me to lose Katie again. Your nothing, but a nuisance" Bryan spat angrily then he fired the gun hitting Greg in the leg.

Greg fell to the ground screaming out in pain. Then Bryan picked the smaller man up and carried him out from the house he figured the neighbors would have heard the gunshots and called the police by now so he had to quickly get out and carry out his plan before they caught him. He placed Greg into the trunk then decided to drive around and see if he could find Katie.

Katie kept running down the sidewalk crying. She wasn't watching on where she was going and ran into someone making her fall on her butt she looked up and saw a woman looking down at her. The woman immediately became concerned.

"Hey sweetie are you ok?" The woman asked Katie looked at her then began crying again.

"No I have to find Nick Stokes please I need to find him" Katie said through her tears.

"Ok sweetheart let me get you to the police and see if we can find him there ok?" The woman suggested Katie nodded she needed help so she allowed the woman to help her.

The woman picked up the little girl by the hand and walked with her to the police station that wasn't too far from where they were. She led the child into the station where she walked up to the receptionist. She cleared her throat as the woman behind the desk looked up and over at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely the woman nodded.

"Yes ma'am! You see this little girl here is looking for a Nick Stokes" the woman stated the woman behind the desk looked down and her eyes immediately went wide for she recognized the girl she immediately picked up the phone and paged Nick.

"Nick Stokes come to the front immediately" she said then hung up the phone. "He's on his way now you can have a seat if you'd like" the woman nodded and took a seat with the little girl.

Nick was sitting in the breakroom with Catherine and the others when the message came over the intercom he looked up and over at it. He was confused as to why Judy would page him then he got up and walked out and down the hall. He had just came around the corner when Judy pointed right in front of her he looked over and his eyes grew wide when he saw Katie, but no Greg.

"Katie!" Nick yelp in surprise Katie released the hand of the woman and ran for Nick clinging to him as he picked the child up and hugged her.

"Nicky I-I got away, but Greggy didn't he-he saved me. Daddy was gonna shoot me" Katie rushed as she cried Nick just soothed her.

"Shhhh it's gonna be ok sweetheart" Nick cooed then he looked at the woman she was with and nodded. "Thank you ma'am"

"Oh it's no problem sir! I'm just glad I was able to help" The woman said then left the girl in his care.

Nick hugged Katie back tightly then took the girl with him back to the breakroom he entered and smiled as Catherine and the others gasped in shock. They couldn't believe it Katie was in Nick's arms once again, but Greg was nowhere to be seen.

"Nick put Katie on the couch" Catherine instructed as she got up from her seat, but Katie clung to Nick not wanting to let go.

"Sorry Cath, but I don't think Katie's gonna let me go anytime soon" Nick said as he sat down. Catherine nodded then came walking around to face Katie.

"Hey Katie remember me? My name is Catherine remember? We were with Greggy when we rescued you" Catherine said softly Katie looked over to her studied her for a moment then smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I remember you lady" Katie stated Catherine smiled.

"That's good sweetie! Now can you tell us what happened?" Catherine asked Katie's smile faded and nodded.

Catherine waved her hand signaling for a tape recorder so they could get everything that Katie said on tape. Warrick rushed out of the lab down to Archie's grabbed the tape recorder that he handed him and ran back for the breakroom. He entered once again, sat the recorder down on the table and pressed play.

"Ok sweetheart could you please tell us what happened? Maybe you could face us too?" Catherine asked Katie nodded.

She turned and faced the people who had rescued her and began her story. Once she was finished they shook their heads in sadness.

"So you got away then?" Warrick asked Katie nodded.

"Daddy was gonna shoot me if it wasn't for Greggy saving me, but I think that he shot Greggy though because when I was running I heard a loud bang, but I didn't turn back because I was too scared to" Katie sniffed she turned and buried her face into Nick's neck and cried.

"Shhhh it's ok Katie I've gotcha! Your safe now nobody's gonna hurtcha anymore" Nick cooed rubbing her back up and down with his palm as her sobs raked her body.

They had just gotten Katie back now the question is how are they gonna get Greg back? They can only hope and pray that they are successful as time keeps running out.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry everybody for this chapter being so long, but my computer was in the shop for about 3 weeks. I finally got it back today! woohoo :D and now on to chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6**

Bryan pulled up to Lake Mead where he parked his car then he got out walked around to the back opened the trunk and dragged Greg out for he had given up searching for Katie that he decided to deal the young CSI now rather then later. He carried the unconscious CSI a couple of miles from the main entrance of the lake where nobody could see them. He stopped at what looked like to be a pole sticking out from the sand/water he new that the tide comes in every now and then so he placed Greg down bringing him up to his knees, putting the rope through the hole he tied his hands together tightly to where he couldn't get free tying him to the pole just as Greg was coming too. Then he stepped back admired the view Greg opened his eyes and looked around as his eyes fell upon Bryan he immediately stood up, but the pain in his leg prevented him from doing so as he cried out in pain. Bryan laughed then crouched down beside the boy.

"No one will find you! The tide comes in pretty quick and your a long way from civilization so no help. Your gonna die out here boy" Bryan said then he left leaving the poor CSI to die.

Greg struggled against the ropes trying to get himself free, but all his efforts were in vain. He sighed putting his head down he began to sob and pray that Nick would find him in time before the tide killed him.

!

Katie had fallen asleep in Nick's arms he got up and placed the sleeping child down on the couch then walked back over to the table. Just then Brass came rushing in he was out of breath and in a hurry the others looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Brass are you alright there?" Sara asked quietly and softly Brass held up a finger saying 'one moment' then stood up.

"I just got a call of gunshots being fired" Brass announced a little loudly they shushed him and pointed towards the couch Brass was shocked to see Katie asleep on the couch so he nodded and whispered. "The address that was given to me is on the south side of Vegas"

"Well then lets go! Nick you stay here with Katie seeing how she trusts only you" Grissom said Nick shook his head.

"No way! I call my sister Vicki to watch her. Katie grew attached to her even started callin' her Aunt Vicki. There is no way I'm stayin' here" Nick said he whipped out his cell and dield his sister after a brief conversation with her she agreed to keep an eye out on Katie. "Alright let's go! We'll drop her off at the hotel they're stayin' at and then we can head on" Nick said as he lifted Katie up in his arms they nodded and left the lab.

After dropping Katie off they were on their way towards the address that was given to them.

Bryan pulled up into this parking lot he jumped out and ran for the house. He needed to get away from Vegas for a while considering the events taking place. He quickly packed his bags grabbing a few things here and there then he grabbed his house key's, he turned and locked the door only to turn and have a few guns pointed at him. He was so busy trying to get everything gathered and taken care of that he wasn't aware of the cops that had pulled up outside until it was too late.

"Bryan Simmons your under arrest for the kidnapping of CSI Sanders, the murder of Rebecca Sanders and the rape and abuse of Katie Simmons your daughter. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law. You have a right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?" Brass quoted as he cuffed Bryan Nick came rushing forward and pushed him against the door hard.

"Where is Greg?" Nick demanded Bryan only smirked.

"You'll never find him!" Bryan said.

"I'm not playin' you SOB now where is Greg? Where have you taken him?" Nick asked again, but Bryan remained calm

"Like I said you'll never find him so don't bother trying. You took my daughter so I took your lover" Bryan said smugly Nick stood stunned for a moment he had no idea how he new, but he let his anger got the better of him, but before he could do anything Warrick quickly pulled him away.

"Nick no! Don't do something you'll regret. We'll find him despite what this fucker says you hear me? we...will...find...him" Warrick said calming Nick down.

"Ha don't bet on it" Bryan spat they looked at him angrily.

"There is one thing you don't understand Mr. Simmons!" Brass said

"Oh and what's that?" asked Bryan they smirked.

"We're CSI's so don't underestimate us" Sara said smugly and with that they hauled Bryan off and out of sight.

"Ok let's see what Mr. Simmons has to hide shall we?" Grissom said they nodded kicked the door in and walked into the house.

!

Greg fought against the ropes once again only to cause them to cut into his wrist causing him pain. He groaned then had an idea he sank his teeth into the rope knot and began to try and loosen it, but unfortunately the knot was too tight so there was no way he could loosen it at all. The water was already to his ankles he forced himself to stand on his feet. The water was cold so his body began to shake against the element he sighed then shook his head.

"Damn! Nicky where are you?" Greg asked softly as the water began to grow slowly, but surly.

!

the CSI's spent an entire hour going from top to bottom of that house and nothing not a single clue. They met up in the living room each carrying their own kits and headed out. Once outside they stopped to talk to the cops who did some interviews themselves to try and get some info when Nick spotted the car he turned and walked to the vehicle and began to inspect it.

"Hey guys maybe we should get this car to the garage? It looks like Mr. Simmons had just came back from somewhere before we arrested him maybe we could get some answers from it?" Nick suggested Grissom nodded his agreement.

"Good idea Nick! Brass have this car towed to the lab" Grissom commanded Brass nodded.

"Don't you people ever say please?" Brass asked sarcastically, but called for a tow truck.

The CSI's got back to the lab 25 minutes later after going through the entire house and coming up empty. They walked into the building and was ambushed by Ecklie he didn't look very happy. If anyone could tell you that he is not a happy guy to begin with.

"Gil as of now you and your team is off this case" Ecklie stated everyone looked at each other then back to him in anger.

"The hell we are" Nick growled.

"Nick!" Grissom warned he then turned back to Ecklie. "Give us one reason as to why you are taking us off this case" Grissom challenged.

"Because Sanders is one of you and all of you are too close to this; that's why" Ecklie responded.

"Ecklie if you take us off this case now then Greg dies. We're the the only one's who can find him we're the best you've got and you know it" Catherine said.

"I'm not saying your not the best, because we all know you are, but you are too close to this case" Ecklie said seriously.

"Conrad you can pull us off this case if you want..."

"Good" Ecklie stated he turned to leave when Grissom stopped him in his tracks.

"But we will continue to investigate no matter what you have to say because Greg is our dearest friend and we will find him" Grissom finished he looked at everyone they nodded in agreement and left.

"Grissom your violating a direct order" Ecklie warned.

"Maybe, but if it means saving a life then I will gladly do it again" with that Grissom left for his office leaving a very stunned Conrad Ecklie standing in the halls.

!

Greg pulled and pulled at the ropes hoping to get himself free, but once again it was no good. The water was already up to his calf's close to his knees. The water was growing colder and colder as the sun was sitting into the distance. All he could do now his pray and hope that the others find him and that Katie was safe. He bowed his head shaking it he was starting to nod off, but he shook himself awake.

"Come on Greg stay awake man stay awake" Greg murmured to himself. He lifted his head only to find nothing, but darkness and the cold air hitting his skin.

Greg looked up towards the sky said a silent prayer and hoped for a miracle; because as of right now he could really use one.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The CSI team has worked hour after hour they new they were running out of time. If only Bryan would just stop with his game and give them the info they needed they would find Greg in time, but unfortunately that was never going to happen. Nick worked the inside of the car that was towed in as Warrick and Sara worked the outside. They had to find something they just had too. Warrick stood up quickly after looking at the tires.

"Hey guys I found some mud on all 4 tires" Warrick said Nick and Sara looked up at him "I'm gonna get it to Hodges and have him analyze it" they nodded as Warrick took off after gathering the mud.

Warrick walked into trace spotting Hodges sitting at his desk he walked over to him tapping him on the shoulder causing the young man to jump. Hodges took off his headphones and looked up to Warrick.

"Hey Warrick! What can I do for you?" Hodges asked.

"I've got some mud here I need analyzed quickly. I wanna know where it came from asap" Warrick said Hodges grabbed the evidence and nodded.

"Ok give me some time and I will have it ready soon" Hodges said Warrick nodded and left. Now all they have to do is wait and that was the worst part.

!

Greg was quickly loosing consciousness for the water was way too cold and it was already up to his waist and he new he was getting Hypothermia, but he had to stay awake. Greg looked around him looking at the scenery he shook his head.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" Greg yelled out knowing that no one would hear him, but he had to try he just had too. When no one responded he bowed his head and sobbed. "I wanna go home! Nicky where are you?"

!

"Ok Mr. Simmons I won't ask you again where...Is...Greg?" Grissom asked irritated.

They had decided to interrogate Bryan Simmons again, but he remained quiet not saying a word. Grissom sighed and got up he and Brass walked out.

"This is getting us nowhere what we need is a miracle" Grissom stated Brass nodded and they both left.

They walked straight for the breakroom and found Nick and the others sitting there taking a quick much needed break. He took his glasses off and sighed they looked over to him as Nick quickly stood up.

"Well? Did he say anythin' yet?" Nick asked hopeful Grissom shook his head.

"No! I'm afraid he just remained quiet through out the entire interrogation" Grissom replied Nick sunk down into his seat placing his head into his hands; he had hoped he would talk, but nothing.

It was bout 3 hours later when the team had decided to go home for a couple of hours and get some much needed rest when Hodges came rushing in quick like he was waving the paper in his hands all the while trying to catch his breath.

"Hodges what have you got?" Sara asked.

"Just...a...minute..." Hodges replied through his breath. Once he got his breathing undercontrol he quickly stood up "I analyzed the mud you gave me Warrick and I got a hit"

"Well? Where did that mud come from? Hodges we don't have much time left come on man move it along" Nick said and asked impatiently. Hodges sighed and nodded.

"Well the mud came from Lake Mead and judging by the minerals that came from the mud I would say it was recently too" Hodges stated "meaning..."

"Meaning Greg is somewhere at Lake Mead" Nick stated they nodded, walked into the interrogation room and up to Bryan. "Mr. Simmons we know you took Greg to Lake Mead, but we just don't know where so where did you take him? Where is he?" Nick said and asked Bryan just remained silent. "Fine don't talk, but make no mistake we will find him" with that Nick left.

"Alright everyone let's head to Lake Mead! Brass can you get the entire SWAT team and some dogs?" Grissom commanded then asked when he turned to Brass he nodded and was on the phone within minutes then hung up after and gave an approval nod.

Minutes later they were headed for Lake Mead prying and hoping they weren't too late. They arrived at the lake half an hour later after leaving the lab. They got out took out their flashlights for the sun had once again sat and it was dark out. Grissom turned to everybody and addressed them.

"Alright let's split up and look! Take your radios for Lake Mead is a big place so Greg could be anywhere if you find him radio us immediately and give your location understood?" Grissom instructed then asked they nodded and split up.

They went through every inch calling out Greg's name hoping they would get a response, but nothing so they continued they were not about to give up.

Greg kept his head up or so he tried for the water was now to his neck and he had to keep his head elevated to prevent water from entering his mouth. As he closed his eyes he suddenly opened them he could have sworn he heard someone calling him it was faint, but he definitely heard his name being called. _"Greg! Greg where are you?"_ that sounded like Warrick and so he decided to yell out.

"WARRICK! WARRICK I'M OVER HERE. HELP ME" Greg yelled out hoping Warrick had heard him.

Warrick walked around the grounds looking for any sign of Greg so he had decided to yell out hoping he would get a response "GREG! GREG WHERE ARE YOU?" he quieted down long enough to hear and when he didn't get a response he decided to move on, but suddenly stopped when heard yelling back it was faint, but he heard it none the less _"Warrick! Warrick I'm over here. Help me"_ Warrick new that voice and ran in that direction. When he arrived what he saw shocked him to no end. There was Greg tied to a pole and the water was now over his mouth and nose. "oh man! Greg no!" Warrick ran to him, but stopped suddenly remembering to radio it in so he quickly grabbed his walky talky. "This is CSI Brown I have found CSI Sanders he's over by the ravine call for a medics"

"_Copy that"_

"_Warrick stay with Greg we're on our way over to you guys" _ It was Grissom this time.

"Oh I will don't worry about that" Warrick stated then he dropped his walky talky dived into the water he swam to Greg then lifted head out of the water and held him up all the while trying to hold himself up too. He found a rock he could stand on to gain some level and used it. "Oh shit this water is cold! Come on buddy open your eyes" Warrick begged Greg did just that for a moment.

"W-W-Warrick? I-I-I didn't th-think y-you w-would h-hear me" Greg stuttered his teeth were chattering together indicating he was cold.

"Shhhhh don't talk your hypothermic and you can go into shock save your strength the others will be here soon" Warrick explained softly as he kept Greg's head above water, but it was starting to rise again and he didn't know how long he could keep Greg and himself above water level as Greg's eyes closed for he couldn't keep awake any longer. "No Greg don't fall asleep! Stay awake" but he didn't get a response "come on guys where are you?"

it took about 5 minutes before everyone came running into view they were shocked at what they saw, but Nick quickly snapped out of it grabbed his pocket knife from his jeans and dived into the water he found the ropes that bounded Greg together by feeling for them and got to work cutting them. After several minutes of coming up for air and diving back down Nick had finally managed to get the ropes cut and both he and Warrick by swimming carried Greg out of the freezing water and on to solid ground. Greg wasn't responding as Nick lifted his head onto his lap.

"Greg? wake up beautiful please open yer eyes" Nick begged, but nothing.

"Nick we have to get him to the medics" Grissom announced Nick nodded and lifted Greg up off the ground and ran all the way.

Once the medics were in view Nick quickly made his way to them and placed Greg down onto the stretcher they quickly felt for a pals finding a faint one they took out the iv and attached it to his arm and placed him into the paramedics as Nick climbed in behind them they didn't say anything for now was not the time to argue and drove off for Desert Palms hoping they were not too late.

Tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once the medics arrived at Desert Palms they hauled Greg in leaving Nick in the waiting room just as Grissom and the others walked in for they rode right behind the medics all the way wondering if Greg made it or not. They walked over to Nick and sat down next to him just as he hung up the phone he turned to the others.

"I just called my momma and told her; they said that they will be here as soon as they could. They still have Katie so I told them to drop her off at my neighbors" Nick said they nodded, but said nothing for a moment. Then Sara placed her hand on his back and stared him in the eyes.

"Nick listen to me Greg will make it have faith I know he will" Sara said Nick nodded, but remained silent.

They waited and waited for about 5 hours then finally the Dr came out he greeted them with a handshake.

"Are you here for Greg Sanders?" he asked they nodded "I'm Dr. Wesley"

"How is he Doc?" Warrick asked.

Dr. Wesley looked at them for a moment then sighed he figured he would come out honest with them. So he sat down and explained the results.

"Well first of all Mr. Sanders had a bullet lodged in his left leg so it took a while to get him into surgery because of the hypothermia he suffered we had to rid him of it, then we needed to pump some blood into him because of the amount he lost and once we've done all that he was ready to be wheeled into surgery and that alone took at least 4 hours because the bullet was lodged so deep in his leg it took us a while to get it out he was lucky it didn't hit any major arteries unfortunately he won't be able to use his left leg for a while until it heals properly, but because his lower body was submerged underwater we are going to keep an eye out for infections that could develop. Also it appears that he was struck in the head with some sort of blunt object I'm surprised he didn't pass out from the concussion he sustained from the blow. He's sleeping now so you can go and see him now if you wish" Dr. Wesley said they nodded. He told them the room number and they made they're way to the room.

They entered the room and saw Greg lying there with his left leg propped up and wrapped in a cast. Nick tugged a chair from one of the corners and sat next to Greg facing the door as he took his left hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Greg; you had me worried as did the rest! Don't ever do that to us again" Nick scolded gently with a smile. He then stroked his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead he instantly drew back in shock. He pushed the button to call for a nurse.

"Yes?" a male's voice came through

"Sir the patient seems to have a fever is there anythin' you can do?" Nick asked.

"I'll be right there" he said politely. _'Of course it had to be a male nurse'_ Nick thought

"Thank you" with that the conversation ended.

It didn't take very long for the nurse to come in. he walked over to where Nick was sitting and Greg was sleeping. Nick could see that he was a very attractive young man, but he only had eyes for Greg and Greg alone no one else. The nurse however looked at Greg very fondly as he gently gave him some medicine to help reduce his fever then he lovingly checked his forehead which caused Nick to become very possessive as he cleared his throat. The nurse looked up at him.

"You uh done checkin' my boyfriend there buddy?" Nick asked rudely the look on his face would have been comical if not for the fact that this nurse was feeling up his boyfriend. He nodded "Good then get yer hands off of him please" Nick said very calmly, but with a warning tone. The nurse back away as he looked at the others they nodded in agreement to what Nick said so he left without a word.

"Oh my gosh! I believe he liked Greg" Catherine said. Warrick snorted with a smirk.

"Yeah I believe you may have competition there Nick-O" Warrick stated Nick just shook his head.

"Oh no! There is no competition because if he even thinks about comin' near Greg again without doin' his job I will personally make sure he steers clear of him" Nick announced he smiled and looked down at Greg and frowned. "Now If only he would wake up"

3 days went by as Greg was still unresponsive the Dr gave a good prognosis insisting that he would wake soon, but only time will tell if he does. So day after day hour after hour Nick and the rest of the team came filing in to see him as did Nick's family who insisted on staying until the young man woke up as did Katie who wanted to see Greg more then anything. Katie approached Greg's bed, she took his hand into hers.

"Greggy please wake up! I miss you" Katie whispered she was now sobbing as Nick took her into his arms.

"Shhhh it's ok Katie, he'll wake up soon you'll see" Nick cooed trying to sooth her she nodded her head against his chest then looked up at him.

"This is all my fault" Katie said suddenly Nick quickly looked at her and shook his head.

"Oh no honey this is not your fault ok? It was your daddy who did all this not you so don't blame yourself understand?" Nick pointed out.

"But if it weren't for me Poppa..." Katie suddenly stopped she not only shocked herself, but Nick and the others too.

"Did you just call Greg poppa honey?" Nick asked sweetly Katie nodded numbly.

"You know I think he would have loved to hear you call him that" Nick said Katie looked at him as he nodded.

"Really?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! I have seen Greg get attached to people before, but your the first I have ever seen him emotionally attached too. He loves you like you were his own daughter" Nick told her she truly smiled for the first time in her life.

"I would love to have Greggy as my poppa and you as my daddy" Katie said this shocked Nick once again then he smiled with teary eyes and drew the little girl into his arms and hugged her.

"I would love to be your daddy, but we will have to wait and see what happens ok sweetie?" Nick said then asked she nodded.

"Hey little bro! How about I talk to some social workers and see what I can do about lettin' Greg adopt Katie" Ronnie said Nick looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah thanks Ron! That'll be great I really appreciate it a lot" Nick said she nodded and smiled.

"It's no problem just let me make a few calls and then set it up from there" Ronnie stated.

Nick nodded his thanks and began a deep conversation with his family as Grissom and the others came waltzing in they had smiles on their faces. They sat down and told Nick the good news that Bryan Simmons was going to be prosecuted to the full extent of the law with every evidence they had collected and with the testimony's they had it would be a sure slam dunk case. Nick smiled as he hugged Katie close. Suddenly a loud moaning came from the hospital bed everyone turned to see Greg's eyes opening. Nick got up and stood beside him as the two lovers made eye contact once again both smiling at each other.

"Hey sunshine welcome back"

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

"Hey sunshine welcome back!" Nick greeted with loving care he bent down and kissed his boyfriend with a smile.

"Hey Greggo welcome back" Warrick greeted with a smile as did the rest.

"Yeah we missed you" Sara said.

"The lab just didn't seem the same without you Greg get well soon ok?" Catherine said Greg smiled nodded then said his thanks. they talked for a bit until Grissom and the others had to leave, but promised to come back after. Greg looked at Nick once again after saying his goodbyes.

"Nicky?" Greg asked Nick looked over at him "am I dreaming?" Greg asked Nick shook his head.

"No your not dreamin'! Not unless you accidentally ate one of Grissom's experiment bugs" Nick said then laughed at the disgusted look on Greg's face.

"Ok then I'm definitely not dreaming" Greg stated happily Nick smiled and shook his head.

"No babe your not" Nick said.

"Oh thank heavens I thought I was...wait Katie! Where's Katie? Did she make it to you guys? Is she alright? I have too..." Greg rambled, but Nick placed his finger on his lips shutting him up.

"Greg relax! Katie's right here and she's safe" Nick assured him softly as he brought the little girl around to him. Greg breathed a sigh of relief on seeing her face then smiled with tears.

"Katie! Thank heavens your ok. I was so worried about you" Greg said as he sighed lying his head back down he hugged the little girl careful of his injuries and the wire in his arm. He was just happy to know that Katie was safe.

"Hey Vicki could you take Katie for a while I need to talk to Greg" Nick asked she nodded taking Katie by the hand and led her out of the room. Nick turned to Greg with an serious expression on his face.

"What's up Nicky? What's going on?" Greg asked he was afraid to know.

"Greg I have a question for you! After this is over what are you goin' to do about Katie?" Nick asked seriously Greg stared at him for a moment then sighed.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know" Greg stated sadly. "I wanna take her, but because of my working schedule I don't think I can"

"You know that little girl loves you doncha?" Nick asked Greg nodded.

"Yeah I know" Greg said.

"No Greg, I don't think you do. That little girl loves you so much that she called you poppa" Nick pointed out Greg looked at him shocked he nodded.

"Your not playing with me are you?" Greg asked he would be very very pissed at Nick if he was messing with him. Nick shook his head and sat down on the bed.

"No Greggo I'm not! You know what else she said?" Nick said and asked he shook his head. "She also said that she wanted you to be her poppa and me her daddy! Greg she wants both of us to be her parents" Nick said seriously.

"Oh Nick what am I gonna do? What are _we_ going to do? I want so bad for us to raise her, but I don't think that's going to be possible" Greg cried he wanted so much to adopt that little girl, but he new he couldn't it was just not possible.

"I know babe I know I want to raise her too and I do think it is possible, but only if you want it to be" Nick said back Greg stared at him for the longest time then shook his head.

"Nicky I don't see how! There is the whole process to go through not to mention lawyers and having to deal with the paperwork I just don't see it being possible" Greg said and that's when Ronnie decided to jump in.

"Greg I have already spoken to Nick about this and I just got off the phone with one of the lawyers and social workers that I had went to school with and they agreed to meet with you, Nick and Katie then decide when to draw up the paperwork" Ronnie said Greg looked at her then smiled big.

"Really? You would really do that for me?" Greg asked as he teared up. No one has ever done anything like this before at least not for him she nodded "Thank you...shit" Greg cursed inwardly to himself as he remembered his mother.

"What is it Greg? What's wrong? I thought you would be happy about this!" Nick asked in confusion.

"Oh I am happy about it don't get me wrong, but I just remembered that I can't afford the lawyer because I have to bury my mother" Greg answered he was grief stricken he wanted so bad to adopt Katie, but that wasn't gonna happen.

"Didn't your mom have any life insurance?" Nick asked he shook his head.

"No not that I'm aware of, but I haven't really checked into it yet" Greg said Nick smiled.

"Well babe why don't I check into it for you?" Nick offered Greg looked at him then sighed and nodded.

"Yeah thanks that'll be great if you have any trouble just tell them that I gave you permission to check into for me" Greg said gratefully Nick nodded pulled out his cell and called the number Greg gave him.

Nick was on the phone with the insurance people for almost 3 hours when he finally got all the info he needed he said his thanks then hung up. He turned to Greg and sat down beside him.

"Well? What did they say?" Greg asked nervously.

"They looked up your mother and it turns out she did have life insurance, but that's not all it seems like she left everything she had to you meaning she had at least a couple of million dollars that no one new about, but her and a house she had here in Vegas she had bought with most of her money she left that to you too" Nick said Greg stared at him in shock he just nodded.

"Seriously?" Greg asked he was unsure on what he heard.

"Yup and there was something else they told me that she had came to them and told them that she only had only had a few months left to live and that she didn't want to worry you about it that's why she never told you" Nick said Greg just sighed.

"Yeah that was my mother for you! What did she have? Or did they say?" Greg asked.

"Cancer! And it had spread too fast that the Dr's couldn't do anything about it! I am so sorry Greg" Nick said he took his hand into his own and squeezed it softly Greg nodded.

"It's ok Nick! I just wished you could have met her. She was the sweetest mother I have ever had! My father never stuck around it has always been me and my mom along with Poppa and Nana Olaf, but they both died when I turned 16 so after that it was just my mom and I" Greg said with tears rolling down his cheek Nick reached over and wiped them with his thumb. "and now I'm all alone"

"No Greg your not alone; darlin' you have me, Katie and my family! Along with Catherine, Grissom, Sara and Warrick. Greg were your family now and we love you especially me" Nick told him firmly Greg smiled and nodded as he leaned over and gently kissed him.

After several weeks in the hospital Greg was finally released. The trial of Bryan Simmons followed months after Greg had buried his mother and after fighting he got full custody of Katie with the help of Nick's sister. Bryan was found guilty on all accounts and was sentence 25 to life without parole for the abuse and rape of Katie, the kidnapping and attempted murder of Greg Sanders and the actual murder of Rebecca Sanders Greg's mother. Nick and Greg had moved in after the several months of being together. They moved into the house Greg's mom had left him and everything fell into place.

2 years had passed quickly as Greg and Nick had decided to get married in Canada with their friends and family there to witness the happy union life just couldn't be better for the Sanders-Stokes residence as life returned to normal. As years flew by Katie grew up to be a beautiful young woman and took her place on the CSI team. She missed her uncle Warrick and uncle Grissom, but learned to love her uncle Ray Langston. Her aunts Catherine and Sara were still on the team. And so the legacy continues.

End.

**Please tell me what you think. And sorry about this last chapter being late :) oh and whoever sent me the review about not mentioning that thank you very much. I would have never caught that glad you did :)**


End file.
